


Born A Hunter

by noveltea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-10
Updated: 2010-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 11:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo had never been afraid of the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born A Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> A (very) short drabble, written for [](http://medie.livejournal.com/profile)[**medie**](http://medie.livejournal.com/).

Jo had never been afraid of the dark.

Even when she knew all the evil that lurked in the shadows, she had enjoyed it - reveled in it. Darkness afforded one simple luxury that she had yet to find replicated in any other form: solace.

In the darkness, she was nothing more than Jo, and all expectations were abandoned. She was supposed to be asleep - no one expected anything of people who were sleeping.

She didn't have to be Jo, the college student; Jo, the worker in her mother's roadhouse.

Jo, the young woman trapped between two worlds.

In the darkness there were secrets - secrets that only the inky blackness would tell. The demons and the monsters didn't like the light. The hunters liked the night, and so did she.

She was born to hunt, and one day she would.


End file.
